Sophia Thorton
General Sophia is a 24 year old mage, ex-head hunter and loves tailoring. Appearance Sophia is a fair skinned woman, tall woman with low cheekbones and big brown to golden eyes depending on the lighting. With dark hair, ranging to a raven mane in the winter, which reaches to her shoulders and bangs that stop before her eyes, she looks a lot younger than she really is. Her hair is straight and silky, a sign she takes great care of it but most of the time she won't wear it in any special style . The same goes for her brows which are neatly trimmed most of the time but hidden under her bangs. Sophia's facial features in general are sadly, in her opinion, quite childlike with her tiny button nose and thin rosy lips. In contrast to her youthful face she's quite well endowed with wide swaying hips and enough cushion north of her navel to use it to her advantage, sometimes even lulling her enemies into a sense of false security. Due to her past and hobby Phia has amassed quite an amount of tiny scars on her delicate long fingers. Her hands are basically littered with tiny lighter dots and lines where she accidentally cut or stung herself or weaved threads under her skin. There are older, paler and greater scars she bears on her thighs and pelvic regions which originate from her childhood. For instance the biggest scar is a badly healed line starting right on her right pelvic bone reaching up to the middle of her upper thigh. With her love for tailoring comes a variety of different outfits. Generally she'll appreciate form fitting clothes that still allow for some maneuverability. Her go to outfit are harem pants, sandals and a long sleeved shirt for the sake of chilling out but her infamous bounty hunter outfit is a one piece dress in combination with a witch hat and black flats. Personality Phia is a happy-go-lucky kind of person and a bit of a thrill seeker to say the least. If there's a chance it's fun, legal and affordable she'll probably consider doing it. As a side effect she has acquired a taste for good food, alcohol and part-time distractions. She has convinced herself to at least try things once before considering them a waste of time. Sophia is sort of vain, she prides herself incredibly in her skill of magic and combat to an extend where she'll leave openings in her defense deliberately to taunt enemies into attacking a supposedly weakened defense. Now you could argue that's just a tricky way to abuse the behavior of others but Phia wasn't particularly aware of it until a contract pointed it out once. As a mage and person she is quite confident and shows this in demeanor and gestures but would never go far enough to boast about her exploits. Once a person becomes accustomed enough with her they'll quickly notice it's because her pride and confidence are an act. Likes * Variety * Children * Good drinks * Clothing (Wearing and Making) Dislikes * Self-Pity * Boring people (those who never risk anything) * Possessiveness History Backstory! The good stuff. Equipment Sophia originally introduced herself as a jack of all trades in most of her jobs that's why she had the chance to practice many different weapon styles during her time as a head hunter. Generally the popular weaponry either didn't fit her style or made it difficult to successfully employ her magical abilities. With swords, clubs and daggers out of the way she started to learn the way of polearms and surprisingly it worked out. One weapon in particular stands out as it allows her to make use of her agility, the weapon's range and her ability to combine it with Weaver's Magic. This weapon is a mostly black dual bladed scythe she acquired as payment. The shaft has multiple spots where she can wrap her around so a quick change of grip is possible in the heat of battle while still enabling a proper weapon grip. It sports a hand guard at the top as well as the bottom of its shaft and a functional barb on top of the blade. The main blade is curved inward and strongly resembles a wing with its red ornament on the edge of the blade. The secondary blade is curved outwards and kept more simple except for a small symbol at the widest part of the blade. Magic and Spells Primary Magic: Sophia weaves a number of threads under the enemy's skin during battle, normally they do not hinder movement (unless the weaving process hurt a muscle etc.) or cause periodic damage but when ripped out (which is caused by snapping with her fingers) they will deal damage by instantly returning to her and harming the opponent. Physical contact is required to weave those spells and if they are not triggered then her magical effects will fade away after ten turns. In her lifetime Sophia has woven dozens and dozen of magically enhanced patterns under her skin. Dormant they do not do anything but when she channels mana through them her body hardens in response to physical or magical trauma which lessens the amount of damage an enemy can do by up to 20%. Secondary Magic: By using shadow magic Sophia is able to vanish from sight for a short amount of time in which she cannot be spotted without using creative means. She is not stunned, slowed or in any way hindered by this and can move freely while hiding in the shadows of her summoned magic, which can be used as means of escape or a brash advance. Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info GMT+1, Germany, Fun times!